Valentines day
by vampire1031
Summary: a one shot valentines day fic with Jojo and his pack.


Valentines Day.

Jojo and the pack decide to celebrate their Valentines day. For some part of the day the couples would do their own thing but the remainder of the day they would celebrate it as a family.

Jojo and Mana who are both wearing red shirts decide to go to the beach and enjoy the relaxation of the water crashing against the soft warm sand.

"Oh babe happy valentines day my Crimson lion" Jojo says grasping Mana's face in his hands, giving his lips a gentle kiss.

"I couldnt have asked to spend this day with anybody else my dark raven" Mana says returning the kiss, wrapping the gray and black who in his arms and begin rolling on the sand with Mana ending up laying ontop of Jojo.

Aaron takes Pam and Shamus out to the movies, paying for everything, they decide to watch Justin Whober's Never say Never just to show support to their pack member. Justin and PJ decide to go watch his movie too.

"Oh babe look you are on the big screen" PJ says cuddling up against Justin.

"Yeah but I would give it all up in a heart beat just to be with you"Justin says wrapping Pj in his arms as the movie begins.

"OMG I would do anything to be with Justin" says a girl watching the movie.

"Yeah I would too but he is dating that PJ fella, grrr I WANT HIM" says another girl

Shamus is getting irritated because of how the girls in the theater are talking about his pack family.

"It's ok son don't worry nothin can break this pack up" Pam says comforting her irritated son.

"Remember people countlessly tried to break us but failed each time" Aaron says.

Jonah and Vienna take their son to the park as he joins up with his friends and begin dancing

"Wow, Andrew sure likes to dance huh?" Vienna says wrapping herself around Jonah's waist.

"Yeah, what can I say our pack is full of surprises" Jonah says.

Just then a few other kids from school comes up to Andrew and his friends.

"What you little freak" says a kid looking at Andrew.

"Man just shut up and leave me alone, Damn your more worst than a mosquito bite"

"Want to fight smart ass" says the kid.

"Better yet a dance off" Andrew says as his friends back up and Andrew begins to break dance

"And just to finish off with a blast my last trick" Andrew begins to shoulder roll and begins howling before freezing.

"Epic" Andrew says before getting up, the boy ends up just walking away.

The rest of the Mosley's as well as the Richardson brother's (Vienna's last name) go to the mall and just kick it with each other, as girls begin to flirt with them.

Koa, is feeling kind of lonely since he has no one on valentines day even though his brother's have their boyfriend and wives. Koa almost falls into a depression but his phone rings.

"Yeah Koa, speaking"

"Hey Koa its Ken"

"Oh sup bro, whats going on?"

"It's ok, but hey even though its valentines day, I want to know I appreciate you and you mean alot to me" Ken says

"Thanks bro, but don't you have a girlfriend to be with?" Koa asks

"Yeah but she can wait, I see her everyday but I dont get to spend time with you that much bro" Ken says.

"Happy valentines day bro" Koa says a smile over his face as he speaks into his cell phone.

"Same too you bro" Ken says before hanging up the phone.

After a few hours its almost dinner time, the pack returns to their home and this time Jonah and Damien, along with Cyrus begin to cook some steaks, burgers and since they havent had it for a while hot dogs.

The pack along with their dinner continue to have small talk amongst each other.

"Happy pink and red day" Kale says as all the pack members smile and howl.

After dinner, Hawk, Sam and Nick grab the dishes and begin to wash it as the rest of the pack showers and gets ready for bed. Siris and Lehua get under the covers as Lehua lays her head on her fox's bare chest.

"Say it" Lehua pleads in a whisper which causes her alopeke to smile

"I love you, you are the color to my fur and the music to my heart, I am glad i get to spend this time with such a wonderful person"

Lehua finally falls asleep in her fox's arms as the flower folds its petals for a goodnight sleep.


End file.
